There is growing recognition that computer use and television viewing in which the viewer focuses on a fixed screen, impairs the viewer's vision. It is thought that luring ones eyes on a set object for a long period of time weakens the eye muscles and thus impairs vision.
A holistic view to correcting visual impairment is to exercise the eye. The proposed techniques involve, generally, a pattern of eye muscle relaxation followed by eye stress. Recently, a computer software has been developed to provided eye exercises. Such a system requires the user to commit to concentrating on use of the program for the benefits it is to provide, with consequent nonuse of other computer programs from which ones livelihood is derived.
Some experts assert that video display terminals induce pseudo-myopia (the inability to change focus from near to far, causing blurred distance vision). This problem and others, have generated a number of cure proposals. A variety of exercises have been developed, leading to the creation of a small health industry dedicated to eye correction through exercise. Though careful scientific studies are needed to support claims of the benefits from eye exercise, there is enough anecdotal evidence to give credence to assertions that eye exercise improves vision.
The techniques presently employed for exercising the eye employ conscious interactive and nonpassive systems. This means that the patient is consciously aware of the exercise activity and his/her interaction with it. In addition, the patient actively and consciously engages in the eye exercise. Such techniques require the patient to dedicate specific periods of time to the activity and this, of course, detracts from work and recreational time.
There is a need for a process that allows one to do eye exercise without interrupting work and recreational activities, in fact, make the exercise an integral part of these activities. It would be desirable that this process occur without creating the perception in the patient's mind that he/she was engaged in an exercise program. However, the ultimate process would achieve this without the patient consciously appreciating that he/she is undergoing an eye exercise program.
These advantages and more are accomplished by this invention.